† The Never Ending Neverland †
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: PeterPanFanFicEmerald has always been a freak to other people. Then one day something strange happens. Will she find her answers in the twisted children tales that have come to haunt her? Read To Find Out...
1. Emerald and The Sad Past

The Never Ending NeverLand  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Emerald and The Sad Past  
  
  
  
Emerald ran to the empty dance room after the bell rang singling the end of the school day. Once she got there she picked the lock with a hairpin and locked the door again behind her. It was her daily routine she would hide in the dance room until all the other students were gone then leave when it was safe. Emerald had no friends because she was a freak she had naturally dark green streaked hair, pointed ears(which she covered up), and, small fangs. Her Emerald eyes flashed remembering the things they did to her before she learned to defend her self. They beat her up called her a freak of nature and spit on her like trash unable to take any more she learned martial arts and Kendo to defend her self. Kendo is a type of Japanese Hardwood-sword fighting Emerald was just attracted to it and she always carried her Kendo sword everywhere with her. Today is her seventeenth birthday it's also the seventh anniversary since her five-year- old sister disappeared. Tears welled up in Emerald's eyes remembering what happened…  
  
:::::::Flash Back:::::::  
  
"EMERALD!!!!!!!" came a yell. Emerald woke up to see a black figure pulling her little sister through the window.  
  
"FOREST!!!!!!!" yelled Emerald as she jumped up and ran to her sister. Emerald mauled the man like a bear she jumped on his back and started to pull on his long black hair.  
  
"SMEE!!! GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!!!!!" yelled the man.  
  
"Yes caption!" said a short fat mad as he knocked Emerald out. Emerald fell to the floor in a boneless heap as everything went dark. The last thing she heard was her sisters anguished cry and a mans dark laughter….  
  
:::::::End Flash Back:::::::  
  
Emerald wiped her tears and decide to calm her self down doing on of the five things she loved reading, dancing, singing, swimming, and, practicing her kendo. She went with dancing Emerald pulled a small boom box out of her large bag and turned it on. Listening to the smooth music to "May It Be" by: Enya for a minute she closed her eyes and started to dance to it. Her face held no pain or worries, as she dance not faltering for a seconded.  
  
~May It Be~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely rode  
  
Oh! How are you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now…  
  
Emerald opened her eyes slowly she felt oddly light she looked down and she was four feet off the ground. Emerald panicked and in doing so she fell to the ground with a loud THUMP! She got up and rubbed her tailbone. 'This is not happening…this is not happening…' she repeated over and over in her head. Emeralds head suddenly jerked up remembering that her adopted mother was taking her out to dinner. She started to put things away as fast as she could her adopted mother was a very strict woman and hated lateness. Emerald swore fluently for losing track of time and forgot all about the odd incident. She through on her green medieval party dress it's was long and made out of the softest dark green velvet. Emerald loved her dress but had no time to stop and admire it. She opened the door and ran down the hallway lugging her backpack. Her dress slowed down her run a little but she kept going she deicide to use a short cut. She took off down the dark ally way but suddenly some boys from school cut her off. 'Oh! Shit!' Emerald thought.  
  
"Hello Emerald" sneered one of the boys.  
  
"I'd love to talk and stay but I have to go I'm late," said Emerald as she turned around to go back. Three more boys where behind her Emerald swore and tried to walk past the first two boys. She was taught to avoid a fight at all costs but it looks like that wasn't going to happen. One of the boys grabbed her arm she punched him in the nose and tried to run for it but the other boy tackled her to the ground. The other boys helped him pick Emerald up then throw her against the ally wall and kicking her bag out of her reach. Emerald struggled against their hold on her  
  
"You Basterds let me go!!!" growled Emerald.  
  
"First we're going to teach you a lesson Freak!" said boy one. Emerald glared at them and they smirked in triumph. They started punching her in the gut enjoying her cries for help suddenly a strange green glow started to surround her body like a aura. No one noticed but some of the boys stopped laughing getting a strange feeling and their hair on the back of their necks stood on end. Then there was a big flash of green light and BOOM!!!!!!!…  
  
~*~  
  
Peter flew through the sun setting sky deep in thought he just came back from a visit from the darling house. It seemed hat it was no longer the darling house because they had moved and an old couple had moved in to replace them. Peter decides he needs time to think about what happened five years ago in peace before returning.  
  
::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::  
  
"Tinker-Bell don't lie to me something's wrong with you. What is it?" asked a very up-set Peter. Tinker-Bell hadn't come out of her house for a week and Peter was very worried about her. "Peter?…" came Tinker-Bells soft reply.  
  
"Tinker-Bell Please come out," begged Peter.  
  
"I cant Peter" replied Tinker-Bell.  
  
"Why?" asked Peter.  
  
"My lights going out…Its been fading for the last two years" sobbed Tinker- Bell.  
  
"No…I don't believe you…" said Peter he really didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Peter I have something to tell you…" started Tinker-Bell but she trailed off when her light flicked.  
  
"What?" said Peter crying silently.  
  
"For the past two years I've been holding Neverlands time up so you don't age but I wont last any longer I gave to much energy up…I thought I would last longer…I'm sorry for not telling you Peter" said Tinker-Bell.  
  
"Its all right I forgive you everything's going to be alright," said Peter. Tinker-bell smiled sadly…  
  
"Peter you have to find out what's wrong with Neverland or you and everyone will age and die…Please Peter promise me you'll behave your self when I cant be here…" pleaded Tinker-Bell. Peter nodded his head and satisfied with his answer Tinker-Bell's light faded out leaving Peter alone so very alone…  
  
::::::::::::End Flash Back::::::::::::  
  
Peter held back tears at the memory of her death but he stayed true to his promise. Now five years later Peter has aged into a young seventeen-year- old boy fearing getting older he left Neverland to find help. But finding the only people he trusted in the real world gone he had nowhere else to turn. Peter finally noticed how dark it was now looking up at the shining stars suddenly there was a loud BOOM! And a flash of green light. 'What was that? It came from over there' thought Peter as he flew of to see what happened. Landing in dark ally where the blast came from he looked around. There were five unconscious boys lay spread out around a charred black circle and in the middle was a girl who seemed unharmed. Peter walked over to her and crouched next to her unconscious body looking at her features. She had pale white skin smooth and unflawed, her eyes where colored so he couldn't tell her eye color but jugging by her looks he bet they where beautiful. Peter brushed her soft black and dark green streaked hair behind her ear and gasped she had pointed ears like him. He touched her ear and stroked it to make sure it was real confirming it was made him really want to talk to her. Peter decided to take her back to Neverland with him what harm could it do?. He saw her big pink backpack so he put it on his back figuring she might want it for later. Peter picked her up bride style and tucked her dress around her after seeing her shiver in the night's air. Peter smiled at her fondly and took off into the night sky seconded star to the right straight on to morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R^^ and flames will be used to dry my tears;___;)  
  
Disclaimer: Ksha2222: "I don't own ant thing so you cant sue me"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222 turns pale: "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	2. Fated To Meet?

Chapter Two: Fated To Meet?  
  
  
  
Emerald slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Where was she? She didn't recognize anything. The bed she was laying on was a real feather bed. If that's what you can call a crudely made giant bag filled with feathers. Looking around analyzing her situation. The walls where made out of wood but not like they're usually made. It looked like the room was carved right from inside a huge tree then smoothed out. There where a few dressers, chairs, and there was a lantern in each corner vanquishing all the shadows in the room. Her eyes feel last onto the boy sitting in a chair near her asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position. He was wearing a green tattered suit that made him look wild and lost in a way. His hair was shiny reddish brown with dirty blonde highlights. The boy's skin was pretty pale and smooth with yet no sign of a beard on his face and was about her age.  
  
Emerald's eyes narrowed did he save her? Or was he one of the boys who attacked her that decide to take her to his clubhouse to have some fun with her?. A cold shiver went up her spine at that thought. Just to be safe she checked to see is she was still dressed and to her relief she was fully clothed. She didn't care if he saved her or not she wasn't going to stay and find out. Spotting her bag she grab it and went out the doorway to find her self in what seemed to be a living room/Play room. She sighed and looked at the four doorways. 'Which one is the way out?' Emerald thought. She shrugged she'd just try them all.  
  
Heading to the first one to the left she tried to push the door open but to her surprise it didn't move. She tried again and this time the door opened with a load creak. Emerald cringed and hoped that didn't wake the boy in the other room. It was just an empty room and judging by the amount of dust on everything it hasn't been used for a long time. The room even smelled old but what was weird is that she could smell a faint sent of lemons. Curious Emerald walked into the room leaving a trail of footprints in the dust. Something seemed to draw her to the desk covered dust in the corner. She stood there puzzled at to what to do next and looked at the door. Should she leave? Or should she look around a little more? When she looked back to her surprises there was an old black leather book sitting on the desk.  
  
"That's strange. This wasn't here before and it has no dust on it." murmured Emerald. She ran her hand over the leave crest on the black cover and opened it. She gasped and dropped it on the ground with a thud. Shaking she picked it back up to re-read what she read just to be sure.  
  
~*~  
  
To: Emerald  
  
Two untamed souls.  
  
Fated To Meet?  
  
The lanterns flame can only answer this.  
  
~*~  
  
It was addressed to her. How could this be? Emeralds heart beat wildly in her chest.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Emerald jumped and gave a surprised cry dropping the book. Spinning around she came face to face with the boy in the room.  
  
"I-I-" Emerald stuttered. Peters pervious frown turned into a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you where just curious so never mind lets just get out of this dark room." Said Peter looking strangely worried. Emerald recovering quickly gave him her iciest glare she could manage. Peter noticed as he lead her out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." Apologized Peter. She promptly drops her glare and settled for a slightly pissed-off look. Peter sighed. 'Oh Boy.' He thought.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Peter Pan" said Peter proudly. Emeralds eyes widened and the words 'Fated To Meet?' echoed in her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry this chapters so short and I took so long. But its better then nothing^^ Please R/R^^ and flames will be used to dry my tears;___;)  
  
Disclaimer: Ksha2222: "I don't own ant thing so you cant sue me"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222 turns pale: "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	3. The Shadow Of Pain

Chapter Three: The Shadow Of Pain  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Who are you?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Peter Pan" said Peter proudly. Emeralds eyes widened and the words 'Fated To Meet?' echoed in her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly everything clicked in Emeralds head. The outfit, the strange house, and, the spooky book. It all fit. Like fairy tale someone had long forgotten or was never written.  
  
"You HAVE to be joking?" cried Emerald.  
  
"Why would I joke around?" asked Peter.  
  
"Grrrr. Don't answer me with a question. Am I in Never Land? Yes or No?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Well- yes. Yes we are." said Peter. Emerald groaned and put her head in her hands. The only thing she could think about how this couldn't be happening.  
  
"Are you alright? You look pale." Asked Peter.  
  
"Am alright. How did I get here?" questioned Emerald. Peter invited her to sit down on one of the stools/tree stumps in the room. Once seated he told her everything from the explosion to flying off with her.  
  
"Now I explained. Will you tell me why you have pointed ears like mine?" said Peter brushing his ruby colored bangs out of his eyes. Emerald realized that he was right that both of them had pointed ears. She wondered if they had more then that in common.  
  
"I don't really know how I got them. I just do. How did you get yours?" inquired Emerald.  
  
"I don't know either," said Peter sadly.  
  
"Would you happen to have fangs?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Do you mean you have them to?" said Peter surprised. Emerald sunk into deep thought about what happened. Where they really the ones that the book said was fated to meet? She looked at the leather book in her lap. Suddenly Emerald had a thought.  
  
"If your Peter Pan and this is Never Land? Where are the lost boys?" asked Emerald. Peters face grew shadowed and troubled.  
  
"It's a long story," said Peter.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere yet and if I remember correctly? You can only leave Never Land by flight?" said Emerald. Peter nodded and started telling his grim tale.  
  
~*~  
  
5 years ago. . .  
  
It all started on a day like any other day the lost boys were playing hide and go seek and Peter was it. Eight-year-old Slightly sat hidden in a tree grinning as he saw Peter fly by not seeing him. Once Peter was out of sight he let the branch he pulled back to see flop back into place. Hiding him and his golden blond hair from the sun and sight. After a while he grew bored and started grooming his fox skin suit. The suddenly he heard something behind him in the darker top branches. Slightly peered above him trying to see.  
  
"Peter?" questioned Slightly the darkness above. Nothing answered and Slightly shrugged if off as a bird. Then he heard it again. He looked at the branches above nervously. "Hello? Hey this isn't funny." Said Slightly getting freaked out. Still no one answered. Slightly had enough with the fooling around. He stood up on his branch balancing on his feet he pulled the branches apart.  
  
Suddenly something lashed out at him and pain burst in his shoulder. Slightly cried out and fell from the tree landing roughly on his back causing him to cry out in pain again. He saw something move through the shadows and Slightly had the sudden urge to get out of the shadows. Staggering to his feet he grimaced against the pain in his back and shoulder moved into the sunlight. He watched fearfully as a shadowed figure circled the edge of the shadows but did not step into the light and in a blink of an eye it was gone.  
  
"Slightly!" Yelled Peter in alarm landing next to him. Peter turned pale when he saw Slightly bleeding from a deep gash in his arm. "What happened?" asked Peter.  
  
"Peter-GET OUT OF THE SHADOWS!!!" Yelled Slightly seeing the shadow demon form behind Peter. Grabbing the front of Peter's tattered green shirt and pulled him all the way into the light.  
  
"What?!!" cried Peter whipping around to look at what Slightly was staring at behind him. Peter's eyes widened as he saw the creature pace back in forth along the edge of the shadows. It was vaguely shaped like a man but with no face, Long black claws, and, it was made out of shadows. "What is that?" Gasped Peter.  
  
"I don't know. But its like some kind of shadow demon." Said Slightly. Peter experimented and trough one of his daggers at it but it passed right trough it. Peter didn't have a single thought about going to get the dagger back.  
  
"Peter I don't think it likes light." Said Slightly. Peter suddenly got an idea he pulled out his other dagger and started fiddling with it.  
  
"Peter you already tried that!" Growled Slightly. Peter ignored him and used the dagger to reflect a small beam of sunlight on the shadow demon. It howled in pain and backed off then slipped back into the shadows on the ground. It was then the boys new it could be anywhere in the shadows watching and waiting. The Slightly and Peter heard some yells from the other lost boys.  
  
"Stay in the light Slightly and don't move. I'm going to go get the other lost boys." Said Peter taking off.  
  
"Its not like I can do anything else." Said Slightly bitterly but Peter didn't hear him. Peter found Cubby running around like a chicken with his head chopped off and a shadow demon close behind him. Peter swooped down and picked Cubby up and flew him safely back to Slightly. He left him standing in the sun light with Slightly to explain what was going on when he went to find the other boys. Fallowing the shouts of The Twins he found them cowering against a tree with a shadow demon standing above them ready to gut them. Thinking quickly Peter flew up and pulled a tree branch to the side letting the sunlight trough. It hit its mark dead center covering the whole demon. It screamed in pain and went up in flames leavening nothing but a pile of black ash. Grabbing a twin under each arm he dropped them off with the others to.  
  
He had two more to go.  
  
He found Nibs hiding in a hole of his own making with a shadow demon trying to dig him out. Using his dagger directing light he scared off the demon and flew Nibs to safety with the rest.  
  
One more to go.  
  
When he found Tootles he was in the top most of a grand old tree crying as a shadow demon was climbing up with its black claws to get at him. Peter simply swooped down and picked up Tootles from the top and brought him to the others. He finally rescued them all. But it wasn't over yet they had to get home. Peter led them as quietly and swiftly through the least shadowed courses home. Once home Slightly ordered them to light four lanterns and out them in each room with Peter permission.  
  
"There mustn't be a shadow big enough for them to come through" said Slightly to Peter. Peter saw the wisdom in those words and agreed. Slightly was always the smartest one of the lost boys and Peter often took his advice. After that night they lived in fear and never went out alone for years. But what the boys didn't know is that the shadow demons weren't the only thing loss on the land.  
  
New feelings that they never had before like Jealously, Fear, Hate, Depression, Puberty, and, Love. These feelings pressed on the boys weighing them down and confusing them. Some turned away from Peter angry that he couldn't save them from the new feelings. Slightly was the first to leave when his jealously and anger for Peter became too much to bear. So he left. Nib's fallowed his friend and lived in a hide out that even Peter couldn't find. The Twins grew apart from the rest after the years and only needed each other. They to left to find their own life. Cubby who wasn't as affected as the rest to the new feelings because of his kind nature left looking for answers. Leaving Peter, Tinker-Bell, and, Tootles alone with each other.  
  
Since Peter had so many problems he never noticed Tinker-Bells odd behavior. She with drew from everyone and never really talked. When Peter finally noticed it was to late and she was dieing. Her light went out and left Peter alone so alone in the darkness of his heart. Peter blamed him self all those years and never really got over it. Slightly and Nibs showed up one day and took Tootles thinking it was safer with them. Peter knew they weren't telling him something but let them leave again anyway. Leaving him alone with no one to talk to. So he traveled into the real world looking for answers and found Emerald who was a whole knew question.  
  
The world seemed to grow darker and the sun didn't seem to shine quite right. The Lost boys didn't play games anymore or even see each other no one really knew what was happening with the others. Peter hadn't seen the mermaids or the Indians for years and didn't know how they where fairing in this new Dark Age. Peter often flew over Hook's ship but everything for them seemed normal but he hardly ever saw Hook or Smee. It didn't really matter anyway. What could they do? Peter was to busy with his problems to care about them.  
  
~*~  
  
Emerald sat there. That was a lot to absorb in one sitting. To find out children fables where real and have come to haunt her. Emerald looked at Peter who had sadness shining in his eyes. 'Those eyes-I could get lost in them forever' Emerald shook that thought from her head. Then suddenly she had a new thought. A better thought. She held sympathy for what he went trough and she had questions he couldn't answer.  
  
"I'll tell you what Peter. Since I have the ears I might have the flight. I'll stay for a while but you have to teach me to fly and help me find some answers. Hey! you never know we might find some answers to your questions to." Said Emerald. Peter brightened a little. She would stay and he wouldn't be so lonely. They shook hands. Tomorrow would be a whole other day.  
  
~Truth, Trust, and, Pixie Dust used to be nothing but fairy tales and now is nothing but fairy tales. Because the darkness has finally eaten the light and only a few people have the power to rescue it.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry this chapters so short and I took so long. But its better then nothing^^ Please R/R^^ and flames will be used to dry my tears;___;)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	4. You Cant Make Me!

Chapter Four: You Cant Make Me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald slept on Peter's bed while he took the floor next to her. She protested his stay in the same room but Peter pointed out that it was dangerous to be any where with out company. Emerald of course was beaten and agreed. Waking up Emerald took time to realize and remember where she was. Sitting up on the bed she stretched and yawned then smoothed out the rumples in her dress. Sighing she got up quietly and opened her bag.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ekk!" squeaked Emerald putting her hand over her beating heart. She whipped around and glared at Peter who was grinning widely. Peter's hair was messed up in a wild way and his cloths where rumpled from sleeping. With his added grin and the happy sparkle in his eyes made Emerald soften her re-solve to later on to hand him his ass. (A/N: Violent isn't she?o.0;;;)  
  
"Don't do that!" said Emerald.  
  
"Aww.Spoil Sport." Said Peter giving her a lopped sided smile. Emerald sighed and reconsidered to hand him his ass later. "What are you doing?" asked Peter when she returned to rummaging through her bag again.  
  
"Getting a snack" replied Emerald pulling out two chocolate bars. "Want one?" she asked handing Peter one. Peter stared at the bar and watched Emerald un-wrap hers. Getting the idea he un-wrapped his and took a bite. Suddenly he smiled and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
"This is good," said Peter sounding muffled by chocolate. Emerald was shocked. How could he get that whole Mr. Big bar in his mouth? Emerald said nothing and ate in silence. When she finally finished her bar and brushed her hair they set out. They took the path Peter cleared before hand so there was no shadows. Starting at a brisk pace they took few brakes.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Emerald trying to keep up.  
  
"To Flyers Cliff" said Peter nonchalant. (A/N: I'm sorry I don't know the name of the cliff or if it has a name^^;;;) Emerald stopped in her tracks.  
  
"A cliff?" stated Emerald looking floored. "You want me to jump of a cliff?" asked Emerald.  
  
Peter stopped and turned to look at her. "Well no. That would be stupid." Said Peter.  
  
Emerald relaxed.  
  
"I'm going to push you off," replied Peter as he started walking again.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Shouted Emerald.  
  
"Look" said Peter turning again looking annoyed. "You have to trust me."  
  
"TRUST YOU?! I JUST MEET YOU YESTERDAY AND YOU WANT ME TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF?!!!" Yelled Emerald who did not under and circumstances was going to jump off a cliff. Peter was starting to get angry.  
  
'What was with this girl? She didn't act like one at all. They were supposed to be sweet and shy. Not loud and annoying?' Thought Peter. "Listen. Truth, Trust, and Pixie Dust. That's what flying is all about." Stated Peter angrily.  
  
"From what I recall from your story is that none of the shit worked and Tinker-Bell died because of it." Snapping back with matching anger. But as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. To late thou the damage was done. Hurt flashed in Peter's eyes.  
  
"So.that's how its going to be? Well I don't need you or your help." Said Peter in a dangerously clam voice. He turned and flew off leaving Emerald standing there alone.  
  
"He just left," said Emerald to nothing. 'Well no wonder after what you said to him' said a voice in the back of his head. "Shut-Up!" Emerald growled and the voice shut up. She looked around into the shadows and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Something wasn't right. The shadows seemed to snicker at her miss fortune. She never saw the blow coming and it all went dark.  
  
"The caption will be pleased we got the girl he saw Peter carry in the other night" said one of the men stuffing her in a bag. But not before he lifted her dress to take a peek and was awarded with a smack to the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" said Pervert Pirate Number One angry he didn't get a peek.  
  
"Don't get idea's. The caption said not to touch her more then needed." Said Pirate Number Two.  
  
"But I do need it" said the Perverted Pirate suggestively and earned another smack on the back of his head.  
  
"Idiot! He would know and if after he's done using her for bait he might hand her to the crew anyway." Said the other Pirate sounding disgusted at the idea.  
  
"Why did he assign me to come with you? You never liked that stuff anyway." Said the Perverted Pirate pouting.  
  
"Because he knew he couldn't trust you alone with the dirt off his boot. Now leave the note and lets go." Said Pirate Two snidely. Pirate One muttered and left the note while Pirate Two carefully swung the bag over his shoulder. Both left darting through the shadows confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter sat on a branch fuming for the past hour or so over Emerald. He knew he should go looking for her soon because she didn't know the way back and her stupidity will get her killed. But he sat there thinking anyway. He couldn't figure her out. She should be hanging all over him and batting her eyelash's his way. Like Wendy and Jane did. But she was different. She was wild and her eyes flashed with fire when angry. What confused Peter the most is that he liked it. He liked her sprit and independence. Peter could see why she was all hot over the cliff thing. Wendy and Jane didn't like it either but he still did it. He could also she why she was frightened of it to. If he couldn't fly he'd be scared to and never admit it like she did.  
  
Peter sighed. He knew he had to go and apologize first before she would apologize to. But DAME his pride!. It always got in the way in these situations. Peter stood up detrimentally. "I will apologize and I'm sure she didn't mean it" Stated Peter before taking off. He flew down the way he came and searched the trail. Not seeing her he grew nervous. What if some wild animal got her or worse the shadow demons. Landing where he left her he looked around. His eye fell onto a piece of parchment pigged by a dagger into the near by tree. He didn't need to read it to know where she was. Cursing his foolishness he went after her. To Hook's ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Emerald awoke with a groan and the horrible throbbing in her head. "Where?" Questioned Emerald not expecting a reply. But she got one anyway.  
  
"Your on my ship." Said a Voice. Emerald turned her head and Gasped.  
  
"You!" Growled Emerald hatred filled her eyes. The man chuckled sadistically.  
  
"Yes. Me!" Caption Hook smirked. Emerald really wished she wasn't tied up. This man kidnapped her sister and now her.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Don't worry there will be no rape. I think there's enough of it in the real world to also have it in the fantasy world. *Prays* Let God/Kami lead them home safely. Please R/R and flames will be used to burn Hook's wig much to my amusement.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	5. Get A Life Hook!

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY MORE AND THAT MAKES ME SAD!!!!!!!;___; JUST ONE WORD! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Get A Life Hook!  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald growled and struggled against her bonds. She was hanging by a rope over the water annoyed as hell.  
  
"Hey Hook! Cant think of any new ideas?" Yelled Emerald smirking. Hook glared.  
  
"Shut-Up!" Shouted Hook.  
  
"See! Even you know I'm right," said Emerald. Hook gave her an icy glare and turned away.  
  
"Hey! Don't turn your back to me!. WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU BASTERD?!!! AND LET ME GO!!!!!!!" Screamed Emerald. Hook twitched slightly but pretended to ignore her and kept sharpening his sword. "I WILL NOT BE THE DAMESL IN DISTRESS!!!!!!!" Yelled Emerald. Hook stomped up to her angrily and pulled her in closer to deck.  
  
"Will you shut up or so help me God I'll slit your throat. Right here. Right now." Hissed Hook taking his dagger and pressed it to her throat to heighten his threat. Emerald spat in his face. Hook backed away with angered cry and pushed her roughly away from him. Emerald swung back in forth with a self-satisfied smirk. "YOU BITCH!!!" growled Hook. "I'll have your head when this is over!" said Hook.  
  
"Ya. Ya. Ya. What ever!" said Emerald rolling her eyes. Hook gave her one last glare.  
  
"Gag her!" Hook ordered.  
  
"Hey! What? No don't put that in my mouth! It smells Eww! Get away!" cried Emerald alarmed as a pirate tried to put a washcloth in her mouth. Emerald struggled so she swung back and forth away from his reach. Hook put his hand to his face and rubbed it in annoyance.  
  
"JUST PUT THE BLOODY RAG IN HER MOUTH!!!" Shouted Hook.  
  
"Yes Sir" said the pirate finally grabbing a hold of her and shoving it into her mouth. Emerald made a disgusted face and tried to spit it out but to avail. Hanging there Emerald glowered.  
  
"Peter Pan off the south board!" shouted the look out. Hook smiled.  
  
"Hook! Where is she?!" Said Peter floating over the ship.  
  
"Mmf!" Yelled Emerald. Peter looked at Emerald.  
  
"Well look at the mess you got your self into." Said Peter smirking broadly. Emerald replied with another Mmf! And a glare.  
  
"Surrender Peter so your friend goes for a swim" said Hook holding his sword ready to cut the rope that held Emerald. Her eyes widened. Emerald had a strong feeling that she was going for a swim.  
  
"Never!" said Peter. Oh ya! A nice refreshing dip in the sea for Emerald. Hook sneered and cut the rope dropping Emerald into the sea. Peter went into a dive but Hook stopped him by baring his way.  
  
"Now fight me Peter Pan!" challenged Hook. Peter gave one last glance to the place where Emerald disappeared into the sea and except the challenge. While their swords clashed Emerald was struggling to free her self beneath the waves.  
  
Emerald got the gag out of her mouth and rearranged her arms so she could slip through them like a basketball hoop. Now with her hands in front she fought to get to the surface using her legs only to kick. But her dress was wet and was dragging her down with it weight. Tangling with her legs it became a life-threatening thing. Bending over she grabbed it with her bonded hands and ripped the bottom off. Not giving a seconded to mourn over her dress she kicked to the top and to her long dissevered breath of air.  
  
Peter sighed in relief when she came to the top and took a breath of are. Looking back once at the few dead pirates laying on deck and Hook trying to pull up his pants. He flew down and picked her up out of the water. "You okay?" asked Peter gaining altitude.  
  
"Yes" Said Emerald. As they flew away Emerald twisted in Peters arms to face Hooks ship.  
  
"HEY!!! GET A LIFE HOOK!!! WE'LL BE BACK!!!" Yelled Emerald. Peter carried her all the way back to his hide out. Slowly he lowered to the ground and then he set Emerald on her feet. Peter looked at the soon to be setting sun.  
  
"Will it looks like we wont be able to learn any flying today." Said Peter. Emerald ignored him and kept trying to gnaw the rope tied to her hands.  
  
"Here let me." Sighed Peter taking her hands in his own and started to untie them. Emerald looked at Peter who had his head bent over with his bangs covering his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter." Said Emerald. Peter looked up suddenly distracted from his job. "I had no right to say those things." Sighed Emerald looked anywhere as long as it wasn't Peter's eyes. Peter started on the ties again staring intently at them as he un-did the knots.  
  
"I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have tried to make you jump off a cliff first. I should have started with something easier. Like a chair." Said Peter chuckling finally looking at her face. Emerald smiled lightly. He dropped her hands when he realized he was done untying them a while ago and was still holding them.  
  
Emerald looked at her wrists and winced when she saw the bruises starting to appear. Peter looked at her concerned. "You know I might have some herbal oil you can put on those. Beside we have to go inside the shadows are staring to lengthen." Said Peter urging her into the clubhouse.  
  
"Thank-you" said Emerald.  
  
"For what? Asked Peter shocked.  
  
"For being nice to me. No one has ever been nice to me before." Said Emerald giving him a small crooked smile before disappearing into the house ahead of him.  
  
~*~  
  
In the darkness to eyes opened and shone eerie light.  
  
"Finally the prophesy is coming to pass." Echoed the voice in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I know this chapter is kind of shorter then the rest but be happy I'm up-dating so often. I've never posted more then two chapters two days in a row/:P/ Me lazy. Please R/R and flames will be used to burn Hook's wig)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	6. The UnWritten Story Writes Its Self

Chapter Six: The Un-Written Story Writes Its Self  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter rose with the sun and woke up Emerald the next day. It was best to start the day when the sun comes up so he had more time to teach her to fly. Both Peter and Emerald agreed that if she was going to look for her sister she would have to know how to fly first. So Emerald spent the day jumping on and off a chair. "Come one. Just one more time? I think you almost got it," said Peter. Emerald crossed her arms.  
  
"No way. I jumped off the chair sixty-seven times already." Said Emerald glaring at Peter. Peter gave a cry of frustration.  
  
"Come on. One more time." Said Peter. 'Why is she being so difficult?' thought Peter. He watched as she sighed and climbed back onto the chair.  
  
"How is this going to be any different then last time?" asked Emerald scowling.  
  
"If you have faith and keep trying you'll fly." Said Peter. The suddenly Emerald had an idea.  
  
"Peter how do you fly? What feeling do you get? Anything you can tell me that can help?" questioned Emerald. Peter was taken a back by the sudden questions.  
  
"Well." started Peter closing his eyes as if searching for the right words. When he opened them he was hovering. "Its like a feeling you get. Something in side you that's warm and friendly. You kind of reach into your self and grab it. Then it just obeys your thoughts." Answered Peter. Emerald scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"What is it though?" asked Emerald. Peter thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't really know but my best guess is the collected happy feeling and memories in your life." Said Peter. Emerald frowned. She didn't have very many and Peter had a lot and a way longer life. She wondered if her flight would be weaker then Peters because of it. Closing her eyes she tried it.  
  
"I'm wasting my time." Muttered Emerald. Peter frowned.  
  
"Concentrate." Commanded Peter. She sighed and thought of the time she hovered in the dance room.  
  
'Hmm.I almost forgot about that.' Thought Emerald. Searching her mind she came a cross a few good memories of her sister, her favorite books and songs but nothing much. Suddenly she sensed something and backtracked. In her mind was a warmth and good feelings all packed together. She reached out and touched it with her mind. Something exploded in her and she felt lighter like she was floating. Then suddenly Emerald felt Peter's hands on her waist she stiffened and almost lost her concentration. Keeping her eyes closed tight and her mind steadily.  
  
"Peter what are you doing?" Gritted out Emerald.  
  
"Trust me. You can open your eyes now." Said Peter. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was five inches from the ceiling and ten feet from the floor. Peter was holding her steady so she didn't float into any walls or plummet to an uncomfortable landing. "Relax don't freeze up or something might go wrong." Advised Peter. That sounded like good advice to Emerald so she forced her self to relax in Peter's guiding hold. "Okay now I'm going to let go-," said Peter.  
  
"Wait!" Emerald cried grabbing his arms. "What if I fall?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Don't worry I'll catch you. I'll be here right beside you.," said Peter flashing her a grin. Emerald reluctantly let him go. Surprisingly she stayed floating.  
  
"Okay. Now what?" asked Emerald testing her movement in the air.  
  
"Well I guess you can try moving forward." Suggested Peter. Emerald thought herself forward and she moved! Emerald smiled getting the hang of willing her self places and with in minutes she was flying around the room easier. Peter fallowed her wherever she flew watching.  
  
"This isn't so bad." Said Emerald turning to look at Peter.  
  
"If you want to we can take a trial run out-side? We have a couple of hours before the sun sets." Said Peter.  
  
"Sure" said Emerald. After an hour or so Emerald found that she couldn't dive and fly in a straight line as good as Peter. But Peter reminded her that he had lots more practice and she would be just as good to. Once Peter noticed the sun was ready to set he ended the lesson. They touched down in front of Peter place and went in side. Finding the house kind of cold Peter started a fire in the brick fireplace.  
  
"So now that you know how to fly will you be leaving soon?" asked Peter that was sitting in on of the plush sofa chairs across from Emerald in hers.  
  
"I wont be leaving yet. Not until I find my sister-" said Emerald looking at her hands. Relief flooded Peter. He didn't know why but he felt better that she was staying and why he also felt sad for her to. Emerald explained to him earlier that morning what was going on with her sister. Now Peter had more reason to hate Hook.  
  
"I understand. You can stay here at my place as long as you like. If you need anything ask." Said Peter. Emerald looked up and gave a sad smile.  
  
"Thank-you" said Emerald quietly. For a while they sat there in silence.  
  
"So-" started Peter breaking the silence. "Do you know any good stories?" said Peter also breaking the murky mood. Emerald smiled softly and pulled a book out of her bag she left sitting next to the chair. She read him part of The Lord Of The Rings. It took some explaining about the elves and hobbits to Peter.  
  
"No Peter not like us. They can't fly. No they can't all fight either and there are no pirates there. Peter there not real." Sighed Emerald.  
  
"But how do you know? I mean you didn't think NeverLand really was here until you came here. So what if there is a place called Middle Earth?" asked Peter. Emerald new he had a point so she gave up.  
  
"Fine Peter maybe there is." Said Emerald. Peter perked up at the thought of other worlds to explore. After the little interlude she continued reading until he fell asleep. Of course she didn't know he fell asleep right away until his snores carried over her voice did she notice. Emerald closed her book and shoved it into her bag. Her hand brushed something ice cold in her bag startling Emerald.  
  
She reached into her bag again and pulled out the old leather book she found. It was freezing cold. Emerald didn't know how she could stand holding it. Opening it she found the writing from before. Then she turned it-. It was blank but the third page was full of writing. Emerald clutched the book until her knuckles turned white. Curiosity got the better of her and she read. To her horror everything was written there. Everything since the boys picking on her to her sitting there and reading the book its self. She watched as the sentence was written out like a typed writer before she eyes. Her whole body shook with fear.  
  
~*~  
  
Her whole body shook with fear.  
  
~*~  
  
That's what it said. Then more lines started typing its self down. At first it seemed like a poem to Emerald but then she realized it was a song~  
  
The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you plan Really can come true  
  
The second star to the right Shines with a light that's rare And if it's Never Land you need It's light will lead you there  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star So I'll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead me to the land I dream of  
  
And when our journey through Each time we say "Goodnight" We'll thank the little star that shines The second from the right  
  
~*~  
  
The songs words suddenly turned red and melted sliding off the book and onto her lap. Emerald was to scared to move of make a sound as she watched the red ooze fade away. She had the sudden urge to burn it. She flung it into the fire but the ice-cold book wasn't going that easy. The book didn't burn instead it glowed blue and so did the fire.  
  
Suddenly all light in the room vanished. The fire was no longer there and the lanterns where no longer lit. Emerald tried to call out Peter's name but it was like she had no voice anymore. Then she heard something it started out soft but then it grew in tempo. It was the song in the book. It sounded sad and lonely.  
  
'Why wasn't Peter awake? Why didn't he here anything?' thought Emerald. Suddenly her mind went blank as the book used to be. She had to go somewhere. She didn't know where but she had to. Her feet carried her to the door and out. Emerald's eyes where glazed over and un-seeing as she walked trough the forest. Roots, vines, and other planets seemed to clear out of her path making a smooth walkway to where ever she was going. She obviously reached somewhere because she stopped and stood there waiting with un-seeing eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter woke with a start and opened his eyes. Will at least he thought he opened his eyes it was all pitch black. Peter turned pale. The whole place was dark. "Emerald?!" cried Peter getting up and feeling his way around. 'Where is she? Why isn't she answering?' thought Peter. Fear pumped through him. He found a lantern and he lit it hoping not to find her dead on the floor covered in blood. To some relief he didn't find her dead on the floor but her not there at all was almost as bad.  
  
"Emerald?!" he called again. Peter searched the other rooms frantically. It wasn't until he was done searching the whole house did he find the front door wide open. Peter walked up to the door grasping his sword at his hip in one hand and a lantern in the other. He saw a trail of dainty foot prints (Emerald's) leading out of it and down a forest path he had never seen before. The trail was clear and smooth with out any imperfections. The full moons light created an eerie feeling around it. An un-natural feeling.  
  
What confused Peter more as that her footprints didn't appear forced or accompanied by anyone else's. Meaning she went supposedly on her free will. Peter closed the door and un-easily fallowed her trail on foot. Peter watched every shadow and was contently on his guard. Something wasn't right as far as he was concerned. The suddenly there he found her in the middle of nowhere staring at nothing not moving an inch. Peter approached her slowly and she didn't move to acknowledge him. "Emerald?" whispered Peter afraid to draw un-wanted attention. Emerald's eyes came back to life and started seeing things again.  
  
"Peter?! What?! Where?! I-" Emerald was completely baffled.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Peter. Their moment didn't last long when suddenly the ground started shaking underneath them opening into a hole just big enough to fall trough. They didn't even have time to fly out of the way so they fell. Landing at the bottom of the hole didn't stop there. Together they slid down another hole that the bottom of the first hole sloped down to. Peter managed to wrap his arms around Emerald to take the impact of it all. He tucked her head under his to protect it from smashing against any rocks they might run into.  
  
Then they came to another opening that lead them to a free fall. Peter twisted in the air and took the hit to his back. He wasn't going to let Emerald be hurt. His pointy ears picked up the sounds of large rocks that had fallowed them. He couldn't rest just yet. Arms still wrapped around Emerald he body rolled them out of the way just in time as rocks fell where they where just laying. Emerald who was clenching onto Peter like life was trembling in fear while lying on his chest curled up in a ball.  
  
"Are you alright Emerald?" asked Peter sitting up his back protesting. Now Emerald was seated on Peters lap gripping Peter's tattered green shirt. Emerald suddenly realized where she was and with. She pulled away and muttered an apology.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Emerald looking around and then the now plugged up hole in the ceiling.  
  
"I think so," said Peter seeing the only way out was a small tunnel barley enough standing space. He didn't know where it would lead. Then he noticed the reason why they could see. Glowing yellowish colored moss on the walls supplied enough light to see where they are and each other. Emerald looked at Peter and gasped. He had a small bleeding gash on his forehead. Peter touched the spot where Emerald was staring at and looked at his fingers now touched with blood.  
  
"Oh-Its nothing." Said Peter vaguely aware of the throbbing pain in his head. Ripping another piece but smaller off her already knee high dress she started cleaning his wound.  
  
"Nothing my ass. You got this because of me and I owe you." said Emerald trying to clean it in vain. Peter watched her with an odd look on his face. "What?" asked Emerald seeing it. He suddenly reached out and pulled her into a gentle yet tight hug.  
  
"Don't ever go anywhere with out me again. I was so scared. Scared for you. I've never been scared before and I don't want to ever be again." Said Peter griping her tighter.  
  
"Peter?" Emerald whispered shocked. Emerald knew this boy was getting to her then and there. She was about to tell him what happened when they heard someone coming? Peter scrambled to his feet and pulled out his sword. Emerald got up and Peter pushed her behind him protectively. Emerald frowned. She could protect her self but she didn't argue.  
  
"Fuck" Peter swore quietly there where people down here. They where coming down the only tunnel in and out too. He didn't know if he could hold them off if they where enemies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: WOW! This is long! 2337 words. I only write around 1300 words a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm sick and I still wrote this.  
  
NOTE:  
  
I would like you to note that Peter and Emerald have only know each other for three days so to speak. So there will be no kissing yet. So OC-Haters you can put down your pitchforks for now. They hugging scene was caused by Peter experiencing fear for the first time. Fear can do strange things. But also because he has strange new feeling for her to. He doesn't realize it yet but he's starting to like her in a different way.  
  
Emerald is more in touch with her feelings because she knows what they are. Un-like Peter who is new to them. I would like you also to notice Emerald softening to him. The Emerald feelings are surfacing to fast. So I might throw a wrench into the works. But I don't know how yet. More twists and turns await them and so dos death.  
  
I'd like to note that three characters at least are going to die-  
  
*EvilFangedGrin*  
  
Go ahead and guess. Because you wont expect it. Also two are leaving forever-  
  
*EvilCackle*  
  
They story will get darker but a few jokes will be squeezed in.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	7. Old Friends

Chapter Seven: Old Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
Two shadowy figures walked into the cave. One held a lantern up to see better. "Who's there?!" called a voice. As soon as their faces could be seen Peter took on a look of disbelief.  
  
"I cant be?" said Peter lowering his sword. All of a sudden a wave of pain passed through Peter causing him to drop to his knees breathing heavy using his sword as a crutch. Peter's vision went in and out of focus.  
  
"Peter!" cried Emerald worried kneeling beside him. Peter heard her voice just as he passed out onto the cold cave floor. Emerald checked his pulse. "Well at least he's still alive," said Emerald. Both of the people watching ran forward.  
  
"Peter? No way! How did he get here?" said the taller one. Emerald stood up and blocked their view.  
  
"Who are you? I'm warning you don't come any closer." Said Emerald giving them an icy glare as she took a fighting stance. She had no training for hand-to-hand combat but she thought she could hold her own. Besides the two boys didn't look like they've hit puberty yet.  
  
"We should be asking you the same thing. But this it Tootles-" said the boy with gray/brown hair pointing at the smaller boy with black hair. "-And I'm Nibs. Don't worry were not going to hurt him." Said Nibs giving a small smile. Emerald realized these where some of the lost boys. They just where older. Nibs looked twelve and Tootles looked around eight years old. Their out fits where re-done to fit their growing bodies. Nibs wore rabbit skin pants and a dirty white cotton shirt. Tootles wore skunk skin shorts and a patched together skunk skin tank top. Both looked covered in dust. Probably from the cave. Emerald realized that she most look a mess and scowled.  
  
"I'm Emerald. What are you doing down here?" she asked dropping her fighting stance. Nibs chuckled.  
  
"We LIVE down here. What are YOU doing HERE?" Asked Nibs.  
  
"You live down here?" asked Emerald. Nibs nodded. "Good because you have to help me carry him" said Emerald pointing at Peter. They struggled to bring Peter to their place that was a small crevice leading to room sized caves decorated as rooms. It was a tight fit for Emerald and it was even harder to get the unconscious Peter trough. They had fewer things then Peter since there were fewer people living there. They placed Peter on a bed that obviously hadn't been slept in for sometime. Evidence to that was due to cave dust that had settled on it. When they dropped Peter on the bed the cave dust with a Poof! created a dust cloud in the air. Emerald coughed waving the dust away from both her and Peter's noses. Tootles and Nibs both did the same to their selves.  
  
Emerald plopped down next to Peter temporary bed and started to wait for him to wake up.  
  
"Could I get some water for you and him?" asked Nibs nodding towards Peter.  
  
"Yah. Thank-You" said Emerald.  
  
"I'll bring a wash bowl and cloth to." Said Nibs as he left to the next room. Emerald sat there waiting with Tootles that sat on the small table beside her.  
  
"Hey." Said Emerald. Tootles turned and looked at her but didn't say anything. "What have you been doing living down here?" asked Emerald. Tootles just looked at her for a while before looking at Peter again not speaking. Just then Nibs walked in carrying a washbowl in one hand and two wood mugs in the other. Setting the washbowl and one mug down beside Tootles on the table with the rag he carried in with his mouth. Handing her a mug he sat down next to her.  
  
"I should have told you before. But Tootles can't speak a word. He don't have the right stuff or something." Said Nibs looking at Emerald intrigued. Emerald glanced at Tootles then back at Nibs.  
  
"Then I'll asked you. What are you guys doing living down here?" asked Emerald. Nibs fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Cant tell you that." Said Nibs. Emerald raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Slightly said to say nothing to no one about anything." Replied Nibs.  
  
"Uh-Huh." Said Emerald. She let Peter ask them when he awoke. Emerald turned her attention back to Peter. After a few minutes she realized she was being stared at. Almost certainly for the usual stuff.  
  
"What?" demanded Emerald anyway. Nibs was taken aback. He was caught staring.  
  
"Sorry. Its just you have pointed ears and green hair." Said Nibs embarrassed.  
  
"So?" Emerald responded. Nibs of course was not expecting that kind of answer.  
  
"Well its odd." Said Nibs.  
  
"I see." Said Emerald eyes squinting at him. Emerald knew she was making him uncomfortable but she owed him no explanation she didn't have. Nibs squirmed in his spot on the floor.  
  
"Umm-I'm going to go get some snacks. Come Tootles." Said Nibs making a blatant excuse. Tootles hopped off the table and fallowed Nibs out the door. Emerald watched them go with some strange satisfaction. She got up onto her knees and washed her face with the washbowl and cloth. After tidying her self up she sat on the edge of the bed with the washbowl I her lap. Emerald dipped the cloth into the bowl and whipped Peter's face clean of dirt. She carefully finished the job of cleaning the cut on his head.  
  
Peter chose this time to wake up. He groaned and muttered something inappropriate. Opening his eyes Emerald was the first thing he saw. "Hey." Greeted Emerald.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Peter sitting up ignoring the pain in his back.  
  
"Nibs and Tootles place." Said Emerald.  
  
"Ah." Replied Peter a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Memories?" Questioned Emerald knowing all to well. Peter nodded and leaned against the rock wall of the room.  
  
"Ya." Said Peter looking away. Just then Nibs and Tootles walked in carrying some food.  
  
"Oh! I see your awake Peter." Said Nibs setting the food on the table next to him. Peter looked up.  
  
"You've gotten older." Stated Peter.  
  
"Aye. I have Peter and you to have gotten old." Said Nibs. Peter turned his attention to Tootles.  
  
"Still cant talk can he?" Asked Peter.  
  
"No not a word. We were hoping he would talk later on but he hasn't yet." Said Nibs.  
  
"Where's Slightly?" questioned Peter suddenly realizing he wasn't here.  
  
"I cant tell ya." Said Nibs.  
  
"Why not? Said Peter getting angry.  
  
"He said the same thing to be Peter. I'll let you sort this out with them alone" Said Emerald getting up to leave. Peter nodded his head to Emerald and she left. He turned back to Nibs with a scathing look.  
  
"I want to see Slightly." Demanded Peter.  
  
"I can't do that. Please just give up," pleaded Nibs. Peter turned to Tootles hoping he would do something. Tootles only shook his head sadly. Peter got angry.  
  
"You've changed." Said Peter narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Peter did you think that getting older was the only thing that had changed?" asked Nibs.  
  
"Leave." Said Peter looking away. Nibs walked to the doorway and stopped.  
  
"Do you want me to send your friend back in?" asked Nibs. Peter didn't turn to look at him.  
  
"No. Now leave." Said Peter tiredly. Nibs left so Peter could get some rest.  
  
"What went on in there?" asked Emerald. Poor Nibs who was so deep in thought forgot about Emerald and nearly jumped out of his fur skins in surprise.  
  
"Nothing. He needs some time to rest and think." Said Nibs taking calming breaths. Emerald nodded but then she had a sudden thought.  
  
"Nibs tell me why you don't seem to fear the shadows enough to keep more light and lanterns in the room?" said Emerald suspiciously gesturing towards the one and only lantern in the room. Nibs paled.  
  
"Umm- Well- I- That is-" stammered Nibs.  
  
"Yes?" asked Emerald impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"The cave- that's it! The cave has something they-Umm- don't like?" said Nibs unsure. Emerald nodded and Nibs sighed in relief. She was letting him off the hook for now but would ask later. Unexpectedly Peter stumbled through the cave opening to his room with a small wrapped packaged under his arm.  
  
"We're leaving." Said Peter walking a little awkwardly towards the crevice to out side of the cave house.  
  
"Peter wait! Your in no condition to eave anywhere." Said Emerald firmly. Peter turned his fiery eyes towards her taking Emerald aback.  
  
"Now." He hissed eyes leaving his usual brown and red tinted color for flashing fire red. Emerald was shocked Peter never spoke to her like this in the three days she's known him. It scared her a little and angered her at the same time.  
  
"Fine! But if you foolishness gets you killed its you fault from know on!" Said Emerald angrily latching onto his arm helping him walk. Peter pulled his arm roughly out of her grasp.  
  
"I can walk on me own." Growled Peter.  
  
"Hmf! Well at least let Nibs guide us out. You don't know your way around and neither do I." Said Emerald her eyes flashing cold emerald against red fire.  
  
"Fine then!" said Peter griping the edges to the cervices sides and pulled him self to the other side. Emerald glared at Nibs.  
  
"You said nothing happened," hissed Emerald. Nibs shrugged and Emerald held her self back from smacking him one good. "Lets go." Said Emerald stiffly leaving with Nibs in tow.  
  
"Stay here Tootles," said Nibs before disappearing with them to. Tootles stood there for a while replaying everything in his mind it was all happening so fast like it was rushing to an ending.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few hours of traveling the tunnels of the cave through twists and turns they came to a two opening choice. This is where Nibs stopped. "No what?" asked Peter glowering. Tension was still thick in the air after the three-way fight.  
  
"The one to the left leads to Mermaid lagoon and the one to the right leads to the Indian camp." Said Nibs face darkening. "If I was you. I'd take the one to the left." With that said Nibs left Peter and Emerald to a decision alone.  
  
"I say we take the one to the left." Said Emerald holding the lantern Nibs gave them a little higher to see better. Peter looked at her a little calmer and then looked worried.  
  
"I want to take the one to the right." Said Peter looking into the dark tunnel.  
  
"But Peter you heard what Nibs said?" asked Emerald.  
  
"Yes I did!" said Peter angrily. Then looking back to the cave to the right uncertainly. "Its just I feel something's wrong. I haven't seen the Indians for so long. Something happened to them I know it," Said Peter determined. Emerald sighed.  
  
"Okay Peter I'll fallow you." said Emerald walking to the right with him. Peter turned his head and looked at her. The soft lantern light lit her pale face up with it glow and shone of her midnight black hair with is dark green highlights.  
  
'She is an odd one. Differently not like the rest that was for sure.' thought Peter eyes softening. "I'm sorry Emerald. I'm not mad at you.," said Peter surprising she a little. He continued. "I'm mad at how time has age and tricked us all into hate and anger. The sad thing is none of us want to let it go." Sighed Peter ruffling his bangs from his eyes.  
  
"Its okay." Replied Emerald. That was all they said to each other until they reached the end of the tunnel. Peter lifted the wood cover meant to hide the opening from view and help Emerald out when she tripped. Finally taking their first breath of fresh air in almost a day was pleasant. But they didn't get to enjoy it for long once they saw the Indian camp less then twenty meters away.  
  
Everything was charred and black form some great fire long ago. Paths that used to be walk where over growing and brunt grave crosses stood in the middle of the camp. They walked into the center standing among the graves. For the first time in a long time Peter cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Done finally. Took a little longer because I hit a writer block but I have the feel for my story again^^ I have to go to bed now*Yawn* Please Review or I wont up-date. No flames to.)  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


	8. The Survivors

Chapter Eight: The Survivors  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald looked at Peter in concern he was a wreck. He stood there staring at the unmarked graves dumbly as if not really seeing them. But Emerald had a small thought. 'If I can't not give him happiness right now- I can give him hope at least'. She put her hand on Peter's shoulder to draw his attention to her. "Peter- If they were buried properly by someone that means someone lived. Right?" said Emerald softly. Peter head shoot up.  
  
"Yes. Someone had to have lived and not just one person. You would need a handful to bury this many people." Said Peter hope for survivors was brought to his attention. He turned his sorrowful eyes to Emerald and gave a sad smile of gratefulness. "Lets look around for any sign as to where they might be. That is if there still alive." Said Peter turning his haunted features to the graveyard. Emerald nodded and started to help him look. The sun that was rising when they found the graveyard in the camp was now beating down on them cheerily. The sun brought no cheer to them though as they sifted through the wreckage and walked past burnt graves. After hours of searching for clues and scouting the area they came out empty. Hot and sweaty from their work they finally took a break. Sitting out of the shade (Sadly) they tried to relax enough to rest there tired muscles.  
  
For the last four days they had been put through the ringer emotionally and physically. Peter being the one taking the brunt off it all looked pale and troubled to no ends. Emerald didn't look too good either. She was starting to give up hope for her sister and it was eating her from inside. It's been five years and Emerald was starting to believe that she was dead. The lost boys were forced to grow new emotions and put them to use right away. Now all Neverland is now is a twisted children's tale. Bent and created for someone's perverse amusement.  
  
Emerald sighed and leaned her head on Peters shoulder. At first he stiffened but soon relaxed beneath her. Emerald was tired now that she thought about it she didn't have any sleep at all last night. Even Peter got some Z's when he was knocked out for about three hours and before the incident happened. Emerald nodded off on Peter's shoulder and Peter took watch.  
  
After who knows how long Peter jostled Emerald awake. She opened her eyes to see something blur by her head by one inch. Emerald stared at the arrow that barely missed her. "Fuck! What's going on?" asked Emerald eyes wide as she looked at the now standing Peter.  
  
"The Indians are shooting at us for some reason. Come on!" Said Peter dragging her behind an old burnt hut for cover. At the same time Peter pulled out his sword just in case.  
  
"They must not realize its you since you aged." Said Emerald ducking just in time as another arrow flew by. Peter nodded and started to come out from behind the hut. Emerald pulled him back.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing? They'll make you a pin cushion." Said Emerald worried. Peter looked at her angrily.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into them." Said Peter shaking off Emeralds hold on him. He started to talk towards the direction of the arrows.  
  
"Wait! Were not here to cause trouble." Yelled Peter. He got an arrow whizzing by his head barley missing as answer. Emerald watched nervously hoping he would be okay. When another arrow flew straight Peter's head and he sliced it half with out blinking. Emerald gaped at him. That was some sword trick. Then suddenly Emerald was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Peter!" Emerald cried in surprise. Peter turned around to see Emerald being restrained by an Indian warrior. He was holding a blade to Emerald's throat his and his other hand was holding her arms behind her back. The arrows stopped flying.  
  
"Let her go!" shouted Peter taking a step closer.  
  
"Not a step closer." Said the Indian pressing the blade closer. Emerald didn't make a sound or a single move so not to provoke him.  
  
'She's not provoking him. Good girl.' Thought Peter. Indians were not to be messed with. Most are ruthless killers of there enemies and never took prisoners. They were lucky that it looked like they were taking them as prisoners when right now they thought them as enemies. Another Indian came out of the bushes in front of Peter.  
  
"Drop your sword." Said the other Indian. Peter tensed up.  
  
"No" said Peter. It was his only protection for him and Emerald. The Indian smirked.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have the answer as a option." Said the other Indian gesturing to the one that hold Emerald. The Indian holding Emerald pressed the blade closer to her throat cutting her slightly. She gave a small cry of pain and a small drop of crimson blood ran down her throat. Peter growled and grit his teeth he had the sudden urge to rip them all apart violently. This strong emotion scared Peter a little and in a strange way excited him. He felt very protective over Emerald more protective then humanly possible. But they aren't really human were they-  
  
Peter dropped his sword to the ground and kicked it to the feet of the seconded Indian never looking up to see the smile on his face. When he was secured and tied up by the other Indian they started there journey as prisoners to where ever they where taking them. Walking down twisting well lighted trails they finally they came to on of the smaller mountains in Neverland. Peter and Emerald's eyes widened when they passed through seemly solid stone. They seemed to have entered a one-room cave.  
  
The floors were totally cover with bear skin rugs and various animal skin blankets. At the back of the room there was a small crowed of people. Not many though. Peter guessed about ten women and fifteen men counting their captors. In the middle of the group was a beautiful seventeen-year-old Indian girl wearing the chieftains head dress. This could only be one person-  
  
"Tiger Lily" whispered Peter so silently he him self didn't hear it. Emerald knew who she was by reputation alone. Tiger Lily sat on a throne of skins calmly looking at them. She was wearing nothing but soft deer skin leather that fitted her curves like a glove. Beads adorned her hair and dress in the black and red colors of their tribe.  
  
Then abruptly Emerald was pushed forward roughly. Since it was so sudden she feel forward and landed with a loud thump. Peter growled and bared his fangs at the one who pushed her. The Indian was taken aback with surprise at first then glowered at Peter while the other one forced him to his knees.  
  
"We found these two rummaging and vandalizing through our old village." Said Peter captor with a snarl. Peter forced him self to pay attention to the Indian women in front of him and not the one man that hurt Emerald more then once. Tiger Lily watched this take place with no expression.  
  
"You don't look like pirates and you are not what attacked us so long ago. Yet there's something about you," said Tiger Lily as stood up. She walked towards Peter and kneeled on one knee in front of him. She looked at him so closely their noses where almost touching. Peter could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Tiger Lily looked at his face then brushed backed his hair and touched his pointed ear. Smiling she backed away from him.  
  
"Let him go and give him his weapon. He is our friend." Said Tiger Lily. The Indian hesitantly let him go and gave him his weapon.  
  
"Tiger Lily you will let my friend go to. Right?" asked Peter putting his sword away. Emerald sat there repressing a jealous growl when Tiger Lily gave him a bright smile.  
  
"Of course Peter. Your wish is my commanded." Said Tiger Lily motioning for Emerald's release.  
  
"Thank-You Tiger Lily" said Peter helping Emerald stand after she was un- tied. Tiger Lily frowned when she saw how much concern Peter held for the girl.  
  
"Peter we have much to talk about." Said Tiger Lily. Peter nodded.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Emerald." Asked Peter.  
  
"I'm fine Peter. Just a few cuts and bruises that can wait until after we all talk," said Emerald assuring Peter. Peter frowned a few cuts and bruises where way too much.  
  
'She shouldn't have any' thought Peter.  
  
"If that's all. Come this way." Said Tiger Lily walking to the far wall and disappearing through it. Peter and Emerald's eyes widened again.  
  
"Holy Shit! I'm going to have to ask how they do that." Said Emerald. Peter nodded and fallowed Tiger Lily. Emerald hung back for a minute and kicked the jerk that captured her in the balls. Leaving him withering on the floor with the rest of the Indians staring at her she fallowed Peter through the wall.  
  
(A/N: .;;; Ouch! Right in the pants.)  
  
Emerald sat down next to Peter Indian style in the small room obviously meant only for the chieftains use. It was a small crevice that was cover thickly with fur blankets. Tiger Lily says on a big pile of them that was almost certainly her bed as well as her seat.  
  
"What happened to the village?" asked Peter. Pain flashed across Tiger Lily's face.  
  
"First before we start that I want to know where you've been all this time?" asked Tiger Lily. Peter obliged by telling his long story from the attack all the way to finding the village with great pain.  
  
"Why did you not check on us Peter?" asked Tiger Lily sadness written across her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. Tiger Lily we had to many problems and we were adjusting." Said Peter looking at the ground face shadowed.  
  
"That's no excuse! If you were there we might have had a chance!" replied Tiger Lily angrily. Peter was shocked and hurt.  
  
"But Tiger Lily-" started Peter feebly. Tiger Lily growled and was about to make an angry retort when Emerald butted in.  
  
"You Bitch! Do you see he regrets that?! He was only doing what he thought was best for the lost boys and Neverland! He was doing his own part. He went looking for help and-" growled Emerald.  
  
"And- I came back with you. She's right it's all my fault," said Peter darkly. Emerald winced at his harsh tone.  
  
"How dare you!" Barked Tiger Lily glaring at Emerald. "You can't speak to the chieftain that way!" added Tiger Lily. Emerald glared back with the same force as Tiger Lily.  
  
"You owe it to Peter to tell your side of the story. You owe him a lot." Said Emerald. Tiger Lily looked like she was smack across the face. Tiger Lily gave it thought and nodded with a sigh.  
  
"I do owe you Peter- I will tell you my story and we will see if you stay." Said Tiger Lily.  
  
"Thank-you Lily" said Peter relief and gratefulness filled his voice.  
  
"It all started five years ago-"  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry to cut it a little short^^I need some help. Dos Tiger Lily have a dad in the first movie? Was she even in the first movie? I need help you guys*EvilKittyEyes* Please help out and Please Review or I wont up-date. No flames to.)  
  
Ksha2222(Smirks): "I don't own nothing so you cant sue!"  
  
*Ksha2222 sticks her tongue out*  
  
Ksha2222(TurnsPale): "Acck!"  
  
*Ksha2222 runs away with a team of high priced lawyers on her tail*  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter Pan tied to a chair^_~ 


End file.
